Foggy Windows
by BlueBird722
Summary: Foggy windows are a sign of ardor. SeaArrow. Smut.


Foggy windows are a sign of ardor.

Kaldur feels horrible, dirty, disgusted, self-loathed, just...disgraced with himself. In front of him is a young woman whom he had known for almost six years. They had trained together, fought together, laughed together, mourned together...He missed those moments so terribly when she retired to go live a college life...Then Dick's plans came along, and she was forced to spend months with Kaldur and his men...There they rekindled their relationship, but it was only his father's open hope that they were romantically involved that they acted as lovers...If they would excuse themselves to 'kiss,' he thought of that as a break to make love when they really wanted to privately catch up...Then her boyfriend died, and she re-adopted her evil identity as Tigress, often teaming up with Kaldur again on missions...

They eventually bonded again, while she was still mourning, and they frequently met up at her place...He knew she was still devastated and struggling to move on...

Which is why he feels furious with himself as he sucks on her lower regions.

"Kaldur!" Artemis shrieks, throwing her head back harder against the pillows and jerking under his face. Her body rolls around him, shooting fireworks in his chest. Her chokes of sexual turmoil and greed fill his ears with music. She has been crying his name for twenty minutes, as far as he knows.

His mouth is flooded with her tangy juice, face tickled with the small pubic hairs, forehead hot with guilt and eagerness. His jeans are only at his knees, her black bra is melted against her chest, erect nipples reaching for the ceiling. Her yoga pants are still on the bed, her lacy red briefs ripped in half on the floor.

His hands lift her folded legs in the air and his face buries itself between her thighs, biting and sucking on every inch of her private area. Her damp hands slide off the night table and wall while her face and back keep themselves glued to her wiry and messy hair, wet and oily.

"Kal," she groans.

He licks up her slit before looking down at her pale, tortured face. "Yes?" he whispers seductively, fingers tickling the underside of her upper thigh.

"T-tell...tell me you love me," she exhales through blinking eyes.

"I adore you," he whispers, licking his lips one last time. She watches his body crawl up to hers, his hands yank on her shoulders and pull her up, and his knees holding her thighs apart.

"Lift your arms," he commands.

She obeys, relief washing down her face, and feels his hands touch her back to grab the back of her breast supporter. He tugs so hard he ends up unbending the back wires with a loud snap. The he tosses the undergarment over her arms and assaults her chest, first sucking her entire breast into his mouth and then sliding his lips down to suck on her nipple.

She groans in her throat, her eyes rolling in their sockets, and weakly supports herself. "Harder, Kal...harder..."

He goes so fast she falls back on her sweaty back.

Then he proceeds to pleasuring her right breast, gently nipping on the small nub, the same time his fingers jut in and out of her sex, making her weakly reach for the bed post.

When her wave flows over, she points to his legs. "Remove your pants," she groans. After he does so, she strokes her hand down his flesh and proceeds to tug, taking her time to stroke him using the base of her thumb, before she begins circling the small head.

He groans and hisses against her round, supple chest. She lets his mouth take possession of her mammary glands while she compels her aching arm to give him the best handjob any male would ever dream off.

Before he can shoot, he pushes apart her legs wide enough to dislocate the bones there and watches her wet sex shrink and tremble. Her hand flies over her eyes, but he tucks her hands under the mattress so she is forced to watch him shift her thighs around his waist. He sinks himself in and the muscles in her chest tighten. Then he pushes himself completely inside her and her voice cries out and weakens. His hands pull her knees back and he jams himself in and out repeatedly, observing her full-sized breasts bouncing and her mouth alternate between ovals and dim smiles, her head roll around her blond hair and her stomach move as she sucked him in.

Tears stream into her hair, but it's not of pain-it's of love. She's never felt this kind of love before, and it feels...words like 'amazing' and 'wonderful' don't seem good enough.

He senses her sexual climax before it comes, and he hastily kisses her lips as he pushes through his own wave. His eyes felt heavy and blind, and his mouth was terribly dry.

She feels his lips kiss below her lower abdomen and senses him pulling out. Before his head leaves her, she sits up, strokes his damp buzz cut, throws her arms around his neck, and commands to do it again.

His hands move under her backside to support her while her hips jut against his at top speed. Her hands stroke up his muscled back and his fingers sink into her buttocks with each hard thrust. The ends of her hair tickle her back and his arms, and his lap grows hot and sticky.

With his face looking over her shoulder, he sees that her bedroom window is as foggy as land during that form of condensation.

And he likes it.

* * *

Review?

Secret: I still wish the comics were continuing because I want to see more 'in-between episodes' stories.


End file.
